


Step Back, Pervert

by delilah24



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, Wing AU, Wing!AU, Wings, supernatural wing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilah24/pseuds/delilah24
Summary: In an AU where angels can make their wings physical, Gabriel let's his show loud and proud on a public street, and uses them to protect Sam.





	Step Back, Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Tumblr! Sorry if it's kind of rushed or short, I was kind of rushing it since I have other stuff to do but I'm procrastinating. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Should have mentioned that there is a possible trigger warning where a character gets groped. It's fairly mild but still.

Ever since meeting angels for the first time, Sam wondered how he hadn’t seen one. How did he not notice their giant wings spreading from their backs? Or the feathers that would sometimes fall off when they had run their course? He had asked cas this very question once, who gave him a quite plot convenience answer, if their life had been a book. Which it kind of was, with Chuck writing scarily accurate detail about them. Anyways, Cas had said most of the time, angels had an Enochian binding spell etched on the inside of the hollow bones in their wings which made them invisible or unperceivable to humans. For certain purposes though, or if the angel simply chooses to, they can disable the spell for people to see their wings. It came in handy for convincing people of the existence of angels when they needed it.

Cas only showed his wings when they were in private. It was obvious why, he didn’t want to freak out the general public. So it was odd that wherever Gabriel was, rain or shine, inside or outside, all three pairs of his wings were spread wide and inviting, their golden feathers clearly shimmering in the sunlight as him and Sam walked down the street of a busy city.

Sam glanced around. “Aren’t you worried about people finding out you’re an angel?” He asked, keeping his voice low so the hustle and bustle of passersby rerouting to walk around Gabriel’s huge wings. Each wing was about half Gabriel’s height.

“After all my years of being anxious whenever I slip up in public and use my powers, I learned that people don’t usually question anything anymore,” Gabriel explained, “I manifest something? I say it’s magic. People clap. And my wings?” He pointed to his wings as he spoke, “I say they’re cosplay. I mean, they’re so perfect and golden most people think they’re fake anyways,” He shrugged nonchalantly. Sam looked at Gabriel’s wings, eyes glancing up and down the feathers. Huh. He hadn’t given it much thought before, but Gabriel was right. His wings were too perfect to be real. At least, that’s what Sam would think had he not felt the feathers between his own fingers.

Suddenly the wing he was studying shot out in front of Sam, making him stop in his tracks abruptly. That’s when he realized he had almost walked right into the busy road. 

“It’s rude to stare, Sammy. And dangerous,” Gabriel winked. Sam snorted and blushed in embarrassment.

The two weren’t walking anywhere in particular - they were on a case but Dean and Cas were taking care of witnesses which left Sam with free time to get some fresh air. Gabriel had insisted on coming along. It was nice talking to the archangel. When they weren’t in world-ending situations, his humor was actually really funny. For a while they walked in comfortable silence, as Sam couldn’t stop looking at Gabriel’s wings.

“Can you fly?” Sam asked.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Sam. I took us from the bunker to here.”

“No, not like teleporting, I mean could you flap your wings right now and fly around in the air.”

“Yeah, we just don’t do it much. It looks and feels kind of weird,” Gabriel explained, “Besides, why would we when we can just think of a place and poof! There we go. To be honest, sometimes I think pops just gave us wings for aesthetic of it. I’m not complaining though, they are really pretty. Well most of them. Some unlucky angels have crazy neon colored wings. Or wings in colors that humans can’t even see. It’s weird.”

Sam nodded in understanding. “Could I ask another question or will you get annoyed?” He didn’t want to be too bothersome. It was probably exasperating for Gabriel to explain something so natural to him.

“Go ahead, unless it’s stupid.”

“If your wing bones are hollow, how the hell do your wings manage to lift you?” Sam wondered.

“Is that your nice way of saying I should lose some weight?” Gabriel asked, tone flat.

“What!?” Sam’s heart jumped, “N-no, I didn’t mean it like-”

“I’m kidding Sam! Don’t be so tense,” Gabriel laughed. “To be honest, no idea. Pops didn’t exactly give us a biology class.”

Sam nodded, though he did feel slightly dissatisfied at the lack of an answer.

As they continued to walk, Sam suddenly became aware of something odd - he wasn’t having to avoid people bumping into him every five seconds on the busy sidewalks. He had thought Gabe was just flapping his wings for fun, or to adjust them, but then he saw as they went forward they blocked people from walking into them.

“Gabe!”

“What?”

“Stop knocking people away like that, it’s rude!”

“I don’t want you getting hurt! And that guy -” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as he glanced over his shoulders, “- has been following us for the last two blocks.”

Sam glanced over his shoulder to pinpoint the guy he was looking at. He believed he found the right guy, as the man’s dark eyes darted away when he made eye contact. No, not away - they moved downward. Sam’s cheeks flushed and he looked back forward, pretending he didn’t see the man.

“I’m trying to keep him and all these other assholes back without raising a fuss,” Gabriel murmured.

“Stop for now. I want to see if this guy really is a creep,” Sam returned quietly. Gabriel nodded slightly, trusting Sam as he folded his wings against his body, and the two intentionally slowed their pace little. Sam could feel the man come up behind him, and then jumped as he felt a hand grab his ass. He was sure what he was gonna say next was something scummy about his looks or how soft his ass was, but all he could get out was a low breath that made Sam’s neck hairs prickle before Gabriel’s wings shot straight out, nailing the guy in the legs and side. He shouted as he practically flew to the side and dropped with a thud against the pavement. Communers stopped in their tracks and gasped, muttering, asking each other what had happened as they looked at Gabriel. Gabriel ignored them, glaring at the guy looking up at Gabriel with wide eyes. The archangel placed his forearm against Sam’s lower back.

“Never grab my boyfriend’s or any guy’s ass again, pervert,” Gabriel spat, then walked off with Sam, whose face was beet red.

“You didn’t have to do that, Gabe,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I did,” Gabriel insisted, “Though his fatass did break a couple bones in my wings,” Gabriel gingerly bent his wings and winced, “Could we sit somewhere for a second?”

“Your wing bones can break?” Sam repeated with surprise as he took Gabriel’s hand and led him into a side alley, so no one could see him using his powers to heal.

“No duh, nothing’s invincible Sam, not even God,” Gabriel answered as he slowly bent his three left wings forward so he could reach the tips. He wrapped his hands around some feathers and glanced around before letting grace flow from his palms. The ethereal essence travelled down and through the wings, lighting up the broken bones, the sigils etched into their insides visible for a glowing moment before the cracks in them disappeared and the glowing faded. Sam stared at the wings until Gabriel was done.

“You’re staring again,” Gabriel noted with a smirk.

“Sorry, it’s just so...pretty,” Sam said, smiling.

“So are you,” Gabriel returned. Sam blushed harder and he opened his mouth, trying to find a smooth reply, but came up with nothing. So, Gabe filled that mouth with his tongue, stretching upward as he locked his lips with Sam. Sam pressed back, closing his eyes as Gabriel wrapped his wings around them so prying eyes couldn’t see them.


End file.
